


Late Night Demons - Song Fics

by Danesincry



Series: Late Night Demons [1]
Category: The Late Night Crew
Genre: Cryaotic - Freeform, Disturbia, Dream Demon, Dream Demon!Cry, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Incubus!Scott Jund, Is this a thing?, Late Night Demons, M/M, Multi, Other, Scott Jund - Freeform, Song fic, The Late Night Crew - Freeform, Wow i finally did this, gay boys, incubus, msf-actual - Freeform, snund - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danesincry/pseuds/Danesincry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a group of Songfics for Late Night Demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Demons - Song Fics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Snund  
> Song: Disturbia - Rihanna 
> 
> Scott is a Incubus, and he needs someone to feed on. But Snake isn't what he thinks and is more useful than Scott thinks. 
> 
> And Cry is a sneaky little Dream Demon.

Sometimes our mind gives off Disturbia. And when we realise, it does things to you.  
-  
Disturbia:  
n. (dĭ-stûrb'ē-ə)  
The feeling of dread or shock that comes with the realization that something that is normally considered normal and safe is, in fact, horribly dangerous or wrong.

Example: He couldn't let his feeling of disturbia go unjustified: he had to investigate his shady neighbor's house.

-

Scott walked down to his car as he listened to the heart beat in his ears drum on. Today is Saturday and he was going to the bar for his regular routine. He would go, find someone, then he would one night stand them to get things he wanted. It wasn't bad in his eyes, he just needed money and help. He couldn’t help it. It was his nature. 

As he walked, he felt a second of pain and felt like he was a packed place. Like a hard screamo concert full of teens. It hurt and this scared Scott. Was he going insane?. Scott shook his head as he unlocked his car and sat down in the seat and turned on his small car. It started and sputtered before he noticed a crucial detail. It was out of gas. He muttered a string of curses before getting out and slamming the door. He looked at the time on his watch. 7:18. He was expected to be there around 7:30. He sighed dramatically. He would have to run and get the bus quickly. Scott ran off towards the bus stop to catch the bus about to pull away.

-

When I reach the bar, I slip in at my normal spot in front of the bar itself. The masked bartender, Cry, looked over and held one finger to the customer to show he would be back in a second and rushed down to me. He stood in front of me and pushed his white poker faced mask up a little more, as it was falling over his lips and smiled. 

“Hello, Jund.” He said in his regular voice, the smooth bartender voice, that to everyone’s dismay, made the girls swoon, being ditched momentarily. 

“Hey, Cry. Have you seen someone for me tonight?” I ask the normal question.

“You are so rantipole. I have a usual who is pretty nice. He is older than you and may seem off, but I’ve talked to him a lot and he will fit you nicely. He might be a permanent solution, Jund.” Cry said, starting to mix a drink for me. “Sides, I started to talk to him about you.”

“Okay, but if this explodes horribly, then it is your fault and you are going to fix it.” I say defeatedly. 

He seems to be really happy about this. “Nothing Heard?” 

“Nothing said.” I mumble back.

“Can’t even speak about it.” He grins.

“I’ve been out of my life, out of my head lately.” I say.

“Woah really?!” Cry puts my drink down in front of me, his mouth in a worried frown.

“I dont want to think about it. But it feels like I’m going insane.” I respond.

“It might just be you’re hungry.” He says simply before looking at some customers who were getting kinda peeved at the bartender that was just talking. “I need to get back to work. He has a green bandana.” 

I go to say something, but he was already over to another person. What a pesky Dream Demon he can be. 

Oh. I forgot to explain something in my dire hurting. I am a Incubus, and Cry is a Dream Demon. I met Cry one saturday where I couldn't feed off of someone, and passed out by the bar. He knew what i was by how i smelt apparently and how he couldn't really sense a pure soul. He helped me and his friend let me feed from them. Ever since then, he has helped me and we have became great friends. 

I look down to see Cry talking to a guy who had grey and brown hair who wore glasses. His hair had a ugly green bandana in it. Wait, a bandana. He said the guy had a bandana in his hair. So that’s who he is. The guy looked nicely built, although he was slouched a little, and looked to be tall. I focused my hearing to see what Cry was telling him.

“It's a thief in the night to come and grab you. It can creep up inside you and consume you. A disease of the mind, It can control you. It can get too close for comfort.” Cry warned. He hasn’t said that since his friend helped me out. 

“I’ll be fine Cry. Trust me.” The man answers. 

I can see Cry shake his head. “You need to throw on your brake lights, We're in the city of wonder. He ain't gonna play nice. So watch out, you might just go under. Better think twice, or your train of thought will be altered. So if you must falter be wise.”

“Cry, you’re being too overprotective. I’ll be fine.” He tries to convince Cry again. 

Cry sighs and looks down to me. I pretend to be looking at my drink. “I’m gonna send him down. Remember what I told you.”

I feel Cry walk up to me and clear his throat. I look up and smile. “Yes?”

“Go over to him. You know which one he is.” He says and hands me a drink. 

I take it and smell it. It’s that damn cherry drink he loves so much. I smile and shake my head. I can feel the exhaustion rising up more as I get up. My other form will start showing if I do not hurry up. I walk down 8 stools to see him glancing around. There is a empty seat next to him and i sit down there and he looks over at me. 

“Hi there, I’m Scott.” I grin at him. I see a small flash of uneasiness go through his eyes. 

“Howdy. I’m Snake.” He holds out his hand for me to shake. He has a deep voice. Nice.

I take his hand and I get a small shock from it. I try not to tug my hand from his from it. That wasn’t a bad shock, but it wasn’t good. Was he a Demon? Or even a Angel? 

“So, Scott, you’re the guy that Cry keeps telling me about?” Snake asks, taking his hand back.

“If you’re the guy that he has been telling ME about, then yes.” I grin at him. 

“Yes I am then. He told me what you do. Have you ever thought about what you are doing? It’s wrong, Scott.” He whispered. 

I put the drink in front of him and sigh. “I have, but it makes me feel bad and wrong. I feel horrible and I hate who I am.”

“You’re mind's in Disturbia, Scott.” He tells me.

“Lets go back to my place, okay? Cry’ll put it on my tab.” I say as i get up.

He nods and downs the cherry drink he was given and stood up. Snake stood a good half foot over me. He had a nice, decently build body, where I have a short, lean body. I lead him out of the crowded place and to his car. He opens up the door for me and I feel another wave of exhaustion. I basically collapsed into the seat and he closes the door and hurries over to his side and slips in easily. 

“Where do you live, Scott?” He asks as he hands me his phone to type it in.

“A few blocks away.” I respond as i type it in and hand it back. He looks at the map and nods, starting his car and driving there. Within a few minutes, we are there, and I am starting to get more tired and the effects are showing. It’s the darkness is the light. I feel my horns come out from next to my temples, Moving around the brown curls as my nails move up more on my finger and turn into talons. The transformation spell wears off finally, and my tale slips out from the top of my pants and curls around my waist. My wings push the back of my shirt out some and i lean forward some and take off my shoes, allowing space for my cloven feet. My legs move to look like a cat’s hind legs in the calf area. My teeth sharpened into fangs. Snake gets out and I let out a little cry of pain, as this transformation is not comfortable, and my shirt binds my wings. I hear a gasp and look to see Snake staring at me. 

“Sshit.” I say and I try to open the door, and Snake runs over and opens it for me. He seems a little off, and I frown at him as he helps me up. I feels weak as I stand up, and fall into him. “Am I sscaring you tonight, Ssnake?” My words come off with a slight hiss to my words. 

‘It’s fine, let’s get you inside.” He picks me up and I let out a small hiss of pain as he rushes up to the door and opens it. 

When we get inside, he puts me down on the couch and pulls my shirt off, letting my wings to stretch out across the couch. It seems like he knows what he is doing. 

“Hey, go get my some shorts okay? I need to get out of these pants. They hurt. My room is down that hall, at the end.” I instruct and he nods and goes down to my room. 

Why did my energy run out all of the sudden? Maybe he really isn’t human. He can’t be another Incubus, he wouldn’t be able to do that. Dream Demon? No, Cry would probably fight him. Well, Ziegs is a Dream Demon and he hasn’t fought her yet. Maybe an Angel? But what type? Fallen or Dark. Maybe-

“Here you go, Scott.” Snake’s deep voice cuts through my thoughts as he hands me basketball shorts.

“Thanks. Turn around so I can change into them.” I say and start to stand up. 

“Wow. An Incubus worrying about someone seeing them change. Thats a first.” Snake mumbles before turning. 

“What!?” I say shocked and wobbles as i stand all the way up. I am a few inches taller than him when I am in my Demon form. 

“Cry didn’t tell you?” Snake asks, tilting his head.

“No.” I grumble, slipping my pants off, using Snake as a balance. 

“I am a Fallen One.” He answer. 

I almost fall over as I slip my shorts on. “You’re a Fallen Angel!?”

He turns around and looks up at me, shock flashing through his face. “Yes. And you’re a tall Incubus.”

I grin and fall onto the couch, sitting not so gracefully. I pull him down with me and he falls next to me. “A very tired, drained of energy one.” I smirk at him and he rolls his eyes. “Mind showing me your wings?” 

“You sure? They’re big.” He says and stands up. 

“Bigger than mine?” I question. Mine where a good feet out from my arms if i hold them out. 

“I have bigger arms.” He counters as he slips his shirt off and unwraps the binding around his chest. 

“True, true.” I grin and push myself up into a leaning forward sitting position. 

Once he unwrapped them all the way, charcoal wings spread out, probably 6 feet wide on both sides. I grin and get up. He raises an eyebrow at me. I raise a taloned hand and use a talon to scrape it down his face. It leaves a small pink-red line, but not drawing blood. I lean down to kiss him. He lets out a small gasp. I can see my glowing red-brown cat eyes in the reflection of his glasses. I take his glasses in my talons and set them down on the small coffee table and look back at him. He kisses me and pushes me back onto the couch. I sit and let out a small breath. He his on my lap and grins.

“Ain’t used to what you like?” He grins and I can see he has sharper teeth then he had earlier. 

I smile and kiss him again.

-

Once Snake falls asleep, I lay him down from his sitting position on the couch and I get up. I walk down the hallway to my room. I hear my heartbeat in my ears as I walk down my hallway. I’m not in my Demon form anymore, thankfully. I glance at the pictures and paintings as I walk down the hallway. Most had me in it, but some had my ‘past lives’. I hear voices coming from them. Some of them screaming and yelling, others babbling, the rest are just talking calmly. 

“GET OUT!” 

“Why do you stay here?”

“Scott, you need to sleep.”

“Don’t even look at me!”

“STOP! STOP IT! DON’T TOUCH MEEEE!” 

That one catches me. I look at it and it’s me and my Creator. She has her arm around me, giving me this evil look. I look timid and scared. 

“STOP! JUST DON’T LOOK AT IT!” The picture behind me yells at me. 

“SHUT UP!” I scream back at it. I hear my phone ring and I answer it to silence. The pictures all start screaming at me and I hear the ‘hanged up on’ noise on the other side. “JUST SHUT UP!” I scream again, not waiting for them to reply and I throw my phone down the hallway and it breaks.

“Faded pictures on the wall, it’s like they're talking to me. Disconnecting on the call, the phone don’t even ring!” A picture cackles out. 

I go over to it, and take a breath to scream at it.

“Scott! Why are you screaming?!” I hear Snake’s distressed voice call out to me as he walk up.

I turn to him and he is rubbing his eyes, charcoal wings folded on his back, the bottom dragging on the floor. 

“The pictures are screaming, so I’m screaming back. My phone also gave me a issue.” I explain, looking back at the now silent pictures. “I got to get out of this, or figure this out, Snake. It’s too close for comfort.” 

He shakes his head and hugs me. “It’s fine, Scott.”

“No,” I shake my head. “I’m a thief in the night to come and get you. I will creep up and consume you. I’m a diseased mind. It will control you. I’m a monster.”

“Shh, stop it. Throw on your brake light. This is the City of Wonder. It isn’t going to play nice. We need to watch out so we don’t go under. Just think twice before doing anything. You might lose your memories. If you falter, be wise.”

I hear my heartbeat in my ears. “Release me from this curse I’m in. I’m trying to maintain, but I’m struggling. If you can’t help, I think I’m gonna go insane.” 

I could hear the heartbeat drum on in my ears as he sighs.

“I won’t let anything happen to you, Scott. Nothing.” he says as he picks me up and carries me to my room, and sets me down.

“Asshole.” I mumble. 

I fall asleep listening to my heartbeat and Snake on my side.


End file.
